


lover, what have you become?

by WelcomeToTheBadlands (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, I want to emphasize loosely by hadestown, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Inspired by Hadestown, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Miscommunication, Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), it's not gonna be exactly the musical but will contain references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WelcomeToTheBadlands
Summary: Hades and Persephone's love used to make the world go round.





	1. the prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely inspired by Hadestown, I just really like Hades and Persephone's dynamic in that musical and wanted to explore that in fic form, a lot of other stuff deviates from the actual musical. So if you're expecting a fic that is play for play hadestown, that is not this fic. I hope you like it, if so a comment would be greatly appreciated as I do read comments as a way to calm down my anxiety and I just started college, so an abundance of comments would be great.

_ Once upon a time there was a railroad track, it lead from the living to the land of the dead, starting from Olympia, there was once a beautiful girl that walked upon the Earth, who used to walk next to this railroad track.  _ It was said that she was so beautiful that the birds sung for her and flowers bloomed at her feet. Her smile brought the sun, her blessing made the crops flourish at the hands of her mother, and her kind and helpful nature made men flock to her. That is why Maz, the woman assigned the role of Demeter, hid the little girl assigned Kore in a small section of the town of Olympia. It was a rich sector, for sure, for the gods had many riches that they never wished to share. 

Except this girl never cared more for riches. You see, this Kore was a hungry young girl who searched for adventure. She had a craving for some kind of adventure that she wasn’t getting with her mother. So one day, when she was distracted, she ventured out. Hermes was the first one to stop her. “Are you sure you want to do this?” 

“How did you get out here?” She asked. 

He shrugged. She was used to her brother being extremely fast. “The world beyond Olympia is not a kind one, my dearest Kore.” He told her, “You don’t want to be out there.” 

“What’s out there?” 

“Suffering,” He answered. “And one other thing.” 

“What is that other thing?” 

“The entrance to the Underworld,” She had heard about the Underworld when she had been putting up a fuss with Maz. It was a dark place that wasn’t for roses like her. Well it took her long enough to figure out that roses had thorns, and the sun that she was always told that she brought could also burn those it touched. 

“I can take care of myself,” She said. 

“Okay,” He told her. “If you’re sure, then I will cover for you. Just be careful.” 

There was once a beautiful woman, now grown enough to figure that she wanted more, tasted for more, who walked the Earth again. The birds chirped and the sun shone and everywhere she went, she made friends. Everywhere she went, men and women tried to woo her, but it wasn’t what she wanted. The only time she was satisfied was once she helped others, dragging them out from their misfortune and bringing smiles to their faces, even if it was for a little bit. Hestia would often help her with this, but there came a day when Kore moved on. 

She had satisfied so many people, but what of herself? What of that satisfaction she longed for? She felt like people still treated her as if she was a little girl, and it did not help when her mother dragged her home to that small part of Olympia that she knew. She was not allowed to go back into the normal world.  She knew she could not get out again, and she dared not upset her mother. So she sat in the same tulip field that she had so often, feeling something stare at her. "You must be bored of tulips by now, aren't you?" Rey jumped, looking behind her. Past the thorns of the bushes that lined the tulip field, there was darkness, and from that darkness that voice must’ve came. 

“If you can guess my favorite flower I will bless you with good springs to come.” 

"Its called a ranunculus, blood red and blooms in winter, it doesn't die until next fall. Looks like a hybrid of a rose and a carnation,"

"And would you have this flower on you, Mr. Shadow Man?"

“Maybe I do,” He said, there was an audible smirk in his voice. But she still couldn’t see him. 

“Then give me one,” 

“If I reveal myself, you have to promise not to run.” 

“I am not easily scared, as many think.” She bit her lip, “And I am oh so bored of tulips, so reveal yourself to me.” And so he did, the towering shadow man was one that she did not find frightening, but rather beautiful. He gave her the flower she desired, and smiled at her. She knew who this man was. 

Hades.

“I believe you told me that you would bless me with good springs,” 

“Ah, right.” Rey smiled and bit her to lip. “Right.” She grabbed his hand as instinct, and kissed it. His face was unreadable when she did so. “You have my blessing kind sire, thank you for the flower.” 

“Do you know who I am, Kore?” 

“Yes,” She said, “and you should call me by my real name and not my title.” 

“And what is your name?” 

“Rey,” She said. “My name is Rey,” 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Rey.” 

“Do you have more flowers, Hades?” 

“Call me Kylo,” He said, “and I have something better.” 

“Better than flowers?” Rey raised her eyebrow, “what’s better than flowers?” Before he could answer, Maz started yelling. 

“Kore, who is that you’re talking to?” 

“You need to go,” The mood changed quickly, “Demeter does not like it when I talk to men and well, you’re reputation is one that she’s fond of trashing.” 

“Come with me.” 

“What?” 

“You heard me,” He said. 

“Kore!” 

“Come with me,” 

“Where? Demeter can go anywhere, even if I came with you I would have to come right back.” 

“I can show you Hadestown,” He told her, “the Underworld. There are beautiful riches, gems, gold.” 

“I don’t care about gems or gold, I am a god. You’ll just have to come again,” Rey told him, “when Demeter isn’t looking, maybe I’ll come with you then,” She was not sure that he would come back. A lot of men made a lot of promises, but never came through with them. It wouldn’t have surprised Rey if that was the last that she saw of him. But it was not, two days later, he came back. This time he was eating a peach, staring at her as she tended to her flowers. 

“You know what I’m the god of?” 

“The Underworld,” 

“Yes, but I have many other hobbies.” He said. 

“Like guessing people’s favorite flowers,” Rey said, she felt herself smiling, “such an enticing hobby.” 

“I have come back with another reason you should come with me. It is not a promise of jewels and riches, it’s a promise to make you feel alive.” From the King of the Dead, that was a lot. 

“That’s a promise worth more than its weight in any riches.” She extended her hand. “You better fulfill that wish. Make me feel alive,” He took her hand. This time, he was that kissed her hand, and he took her down to the Underworld. Hermes watched as he did so, knowing that a storm was coming. 

A big one. 

Once upon a time there was a railroad track, one that would bring you straight to hell, and on that track there was a woman who fell in love. She went to the Underworld and did not bat an eye, and she ate that pomegranate, not for power, not for riches, but because at the time she loved Hades more than anything. And thus, her title changed. She was now Persephone, maiden of death, innocence and girlishness there no longer. 

That was not the end of their story though, this conflict comes much later down the line. 


	2. The Road To Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> validate me

_ Many Years Later _

_ Once upon a time there was a railroad line, don’t ask where brother, don’t ask when, it was the road to hell, it was hard times, it was the world of gods and men. And on this railroad line, there was a woman with spring and summer locked up in her suitcase. This time, things were hotter where she walked, but people welcomed the heat because it meant that Persephone was coming up from the Underworld.  _ Rey stepped off the train with a smile on her face, “What’s cookin’ mortals?” She said as she stepped onto the railroad station. The mortals were waiting for her, clapping, they always waited for her when it got closer to her time to come back. 

“Persephone!” 

“Rey!” 

People would cheer. The flowers started to bloom and the snow melted away, crops began to flourish. “You’re back!” It was the thousandth time that she had done this, the faces changed and the changed, but each time she cherished the mortals that waited for her. Poe was waiting for her too, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Hey, sis. How’s it going?” 

“Amazing,” Rey said, “is Dionysus here?” 

“It’s eight in the morning,” 

“It’s always the same time down under,” Rey said, “and I need a little fruit of the vine, if you know what I’m talking about.” 

“You’re a naughty girl,” He said, “but I got you. Let’s get all of your stuff out of here though. Make sure no one tries to steal it.” 

“I can always get another one if someone does,” She said. Mortals were waiting for her in apprehension. “But now that I’m here, let’s let the party begin!” There was always a celebration as the first days of summer came. There was no spring anymore, just this intensity that got hotter and hotter. Rey tried to get Demeter to give the people as plentiful as a harvest as possible. But the ocean levels rised each year and the blights that plagued the people were some things that were out of the goddess’ control. 

**

When Rey left, Kylo Ren was left nothing. Every single time. At first, he just languished in longing for the six months that the mortals had her. “It’s not fair,” He would say to no one when he waited for her, “It’s not even like they love her anyways, not as I do.” He wanted her to himself, but he didn’t want to cage her. 

At first. 

**

Partying for the first week of her being back was customary each time that Persephone was above world. Everyone loved and feared her at the same time, feared her for the fact that she had grown from a little girl to a woman who was capable of bringing death and misfortune to those who dared to cross her in the wrong way. They loved everything else about her. Loved that she didn’t ask for offerings to please her, but she always came bearing gifts and of course, came bearing liquor. Persephone’s ability to hold her liquor rivalled that of Dionysus, but of course, her husband didn’t know that. 

Even when food was scarce, Persephone could provide shelter, her blessing meant no storms and safety. She was loved by the people as a ruler, as a goddess, but most of all she was loved as a person. As the world changed, as the people suffered, she was there trying to help. That’s what set her apart from the other gods, with her freedom and power, she brought forth the sustenance of the Earth that Demeter used to provide. 

She would wear herself thin for the people with a smile on her face and a flask of whiskey in her hand. 

And then she had to go back, and the winter would come and claim all of the progress that she had made. It was the day before she was supposed to come back to the Underworld when she met someone new that walked upon that railroad line. 

_ Eurydice was a hungry young girl…  _ She was a small thing, who had seen too much of the world and needed a place to say. The day that Rey met her, she was almost all out of shelter, and this new kid came up to her. “Who are you?” She asked. The girl was timid, but the smile she gave lit up the room. “I’m a dryad,” 

“Oh, so do you know Demeter?” Rey asked. 

“Yes,” 

“Then why aren’t you going to her for shelter?” 

“Demeter hasn’t been seen in months,” The girl said. 

Rey nodded knowingly, “She gets like this when I have to go back to the Underworld.” She was always around for the first two months Rey came back and then would go somewhere that Rey did not know. “Anyways, shelter. You’ll need to go to Hermes for help, I have to go back to the Underworld soon and I have to pack.” The girl nodded. “What is your name?” 

“Eurydice,” Rey’s eyes widened, she had heard that name before, and the title that was given to dryads down the generations always brought tragedy. “Not your title, your name.” 

“Rose,” The girl said, “Rose. Well I hope that you get the shelter you desire.” The girl was about to go when Persephone stopped her. 

“Rose,” She said, “do me a favor. You will find someone you love very much some day, tell him that Persephone told him not to look back.” That was the last time he saw her. Persephone never took part in the celebration they had to try and ebb the mourning that came with saying goodbye to her for another six months, she always was packing, waiting for that train to come for her. 

No one but her knew what she put in that suitcase of hers, well, no one but her and those in Hadestown. 

***

Poe Dameron was used to seeing Rey go, but every time the mortals watched her go, it seemed heartbreaking. Watching them getting ready for the winter as soon as she rode that train ‘till the end of the line and to the Underground. “God,” Rey said, “I don’t want to go back.” She told him. 

“He misses you,” Rey rolled her eyes. 

“He always says that,” She said, “down there it’s a bunch of stiffs, gods, I’ll be bored to death.” 

“I see what you did there,” 

“I wasn’t trying to be funny,” She zipped up her suitcase. 

“Are you ever going to get a new one of those?” Poe asked her. The suitcase that she always carried with her was bursting at the seams. “Don’t you think that the boss down under is going to get suspicious of all the stuff that you put in there?” 

  
“Boss won’t find out,” Rey said, “he knows not to question me.” 

“He’s treating you okay down there, right?” Rey just gave Poe a look. One that almost scared him. At least, just a little. Poe looked at his watch and then back at the sun, “There’s an hour before he comes to get you.” He said. “Do you want to be here alone?” 

“It’s better that way,” Rey said, “he gets cross when there’s other people here.” Rey sighed, making sure that there wasn’t any foolish mortal around wanting to get a look at Kylo. That never worked well. Those who looked upon Hades who were not ones that he desired to look upon him were cursed with unfortunate fates. There was no one waiting. Rey could hear the horn sound from far off in the distance. Hadestown was coming. 

**

The next time that Persephone came back on top, something changed. When Poe tried to ask her about it, she just stared at him blankly, drinking more. She tried to bring spring and summer to the people but only summer seemed to come, hot and not enough time for the crops to grow, and then the warning that Hades was coming back sounded way too early. “Oh, come on.” She said. “That was not six months,” The mortals seemed disappointed, even though Rey seemed sadder than she normally was, she was still always a joy to have on top. The same thing that she had been doing continued, she packed her suitcase to the brim, full of things. Full of things that only the dead in Hadestown would see. This time though, she asked the mortals to help. “I’m just not sure I can find the motivation anymore,” She said. 

They packed her suitcase just the way that she wanted. It was the least they could do, because it was Persephone. Persephone had helped them stay alive for so long, that they would do anything for her. No one dared to ask her why she had lost the will to go down to Hadestown. Hades and Persephone’s love made the world go round, so she should be excited to go right? The horn was closer. “Are you okay?” Poe asked Rey. She nodded. 

“I’m fine,” 

She was lying. She spoke more after that, “Down there it’s a bunch of stiffs, I’ll be bored to death.” Poe let her talk. “Gonna have to get some stuff just to entertain myself, morphine in a tin, crate of fruit of the vine. Anything Dionysus can offer. Takes a lot of medicine to make it through the winter time.” 

“Good ole’ Hadestown just ain’t enough for you, is it?” 

“It used to be that I could go visit other mortals and wasn’t stuck here waiting for my husband to pick me up whenever he feels like it,” She said. The two of them started walking to the railroad station. This time, Persephone stopped to talk to someone. A young girl, one with the unfortunate title of Eurydice. She looked hungry, like Rey often did before she met Kylo Ren, and she was hungry no more. Persephone pressed a loaf of bread into her hands and asked, “How is life treating you?” 

“Better with you in it, thank you, your grace.” 

Rey shook her head, “Just Rey,” 

“Rey, thank you.” 

“Got anyone special?” Rey asked. Rose nodded. “Actually, I’m getting married soon. Shame you won’t be able to go with us.” 

“Who are you getting married to?” 

“His name is Finn,” 

“Finn.”  _ Orpheus. Shit.  _ “Well you two certainly have my blessing, may many summers come your way.” Once she was gone, Rey turned to him and said, “Sometimes I wish that I could tell people it would be a better idea to not get together, even if you really love them.” 

“They’re in love,” Poe said. 

“And that’ll be their downfall,” Rey looked down at the ground. “It’s too early.” 

“I know,” 

_ *** _

_ On the road to hell there was a railroad car, and the car door opened and a man stepped out…  _ Persephone was not alone when Kylo came to pick her up, and he tried to hide his annoyance at the fact that there were other people there for their reunion. “You’re early,” She said. He ignored the annoyance on her face, in her tone, assuming it was just the fact that the train had arrived in the morning. 

“I missed ya,” He said, holding out a hand. The mist from the Underworld swirled around the car, and the mortals stared at Persephone like they were mourning her as she held her hand out, and he kissed it. None of them dared to stare at Hades, they knew what it was like. Poe was staring though. Hermes didn’t care about rules. 

He gave Hades a look, one that Kylo considered unreadable, so he ignored it and took Rey home. 

He took her where she belonged. "Can I take your suitcase?" She nodded and he picked it up to store away in a train cubby. It was incredibly heavy, and Kylo wondered how she could carry such a thing. It had a suspicious metal clanging and rattling going on in the inside. He eyed Rey but was met with another unreadable look, so he had Charon store away the suitcase and said, "You must be tired." She nodded a little, and Kylo sat down across from her. He was always so excited to see her, to have her there with him. 

He needed her. “Maybe you should get a little bit of rest,” 

“I’ll be fine,” She told him. “I just need a few minutes.” 

“Is everything okay?” Rey didn’t answer that question. 

***

_ Way Back When _

Rey giggled as Kylo led her to the Underworld, his hand was in hers, and he had a vice grip on her. Like she was some sort of flower that would wilt so easily in these circumstances. It was cold down here, colder than Rey had ever experienced in a land of eternal spring. “I know that it’s scary down here.” Kylo said, there were whispers coming from the walls, and Rey felt eyes staring at her. Despite it all, she was not scared. Because she was with him. “But it’s where I have to spend my days,” He turned back to her like he thought she would want to leave. For a minute they stared into each others eyes, and then as if to say, 

The Underworld was filled with gems and jewels that glinted off the tops of the cave and ceiling, torches lit up the tunnel that they went down, down, down. Kylo had a castle, bigger than one Rey had ever seen, one that might’ve been foreboding to most. One that mortals dared not step near. “This is it,” He said. “I understand if you want to go back.” She squeezed his hands, and uttered fateful words that day. 

“I’d like to see what your chambers look like,” She said. He raised an eyebrow. “Take me to bed, my King of Darkness.” Only the Maiden of Death herself could say with pride in her eyes that she made the King of the Underworld himself blush. 

“You sure have a charm about you.” 

“Is that so?” 

“Come this way,” 

No one ever knew that when Hades bedded Persephone it was the first time for both of them, and no one ever knew that a monster such as Hades was capable of falling in love with something so deeply that his heart would melt every time he looked at her. Even when they said that Hades and Persephone’s love made the world turn, they didn’t know that that was more than hyperbole. It was the truth. 

Their love was an intense one rivalled for the ages. That’s what made this such a tragedy. 


	3. any way the wind blows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, next chapter will be longer

_ Persephone was a hungry young girl… she was no stranger to the world. No stranger to the wind.  _ And that started to bother Kylo. The world was so beautiful, and of course Rey would want to be up above more than with him. Even if there was less safety than there was with him. He couldn’t keep her around long enough to feel less than alone, he wanted more and more and more. 

And you know how the God of Death was. 

He wanted and wanted and wanted with no regard for anyone else. He wanted because for a long part of his life he had none. He had nothing. Now that he had Rey, he wanted more. He would watch her walk with her suitcase and worn out boots like it was nothing. The sun was hot and the mortals would touch her and praise her. “You know you could always visit her up above,” Hux snarled. 

Hux shut up after Kylo threatened to remove his mouth. 

**

_ Eurydice was a hungry young girl. A runaway from everywhere she had been. She was no stranger to the world. No stranger to the wind.  _ She was used to following the wind and going wherever her legs would carry her. Rose was hungry. So hungry. The weather wasn’t helping her either, it was making things worth. The sun was blazing hot or non existent, but the wind was always there kicking up dirt. 

Her sister Paige had always told her, “There ain’t nothing you can do when the weather takes a turn on you, ‘cept go where the wind blows.” She would move from place to place when things were too difficult, when she would hear sounds in the middle of the night that would spook her. One day she was walking alone, looking for someone who had food to spare. That’s when she met him. 

Her Orpheus. 

**

Rey was knitting on the train. She wasn’t tired. Kylo stared at her for a second, and then said, “I didn’t know you could knit.” She was concentrating on what she was doing, nearly didn’t see or hear him. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I learned how to. One of the mortals has a little girl. Can’t afford new scarves for her for winter. So I learned how to make them and gave her a few to keep.” 

“Doesn’t this mortal have a job?” 

“Times are hard,” Rey said, “sometimes people need extra help.” She swallowed hard and kept knitting. “And besides, knitting is fun. I like knitting. Not as fun as camping and gardening but it’s fun.” There was a tension between the two of them. 

“I didn’t mean to discourage you from knitting.” 

“You didn’t.” Rey sighed. “Even if you tried I’d still do it, because I like it.” 

“And that’s good…” He bit his lip and got up. “I’m going to go check on the conductor.” He left Rey there alone, and Rey couldn’t say that she was surprised. This happened all too often. She remembered the first time that she had gotten on this train. It was a lot more enjoyable for both her and Hades when she did so. 

She put her project back in her suitcase and snuck out a flask in her suitcase. It was one of many that she had packed, and she had been saving it for after the train. But she needed this now. It was becoming an already awkward and unbearable experience to be here. She just hoped that the mortals were doing okay without her, especially when she had to leave early.

The abruptness of the summer ending and the winter coming meant there was going to be a shortage of food. There would be faces lost. 

She drank to that. 

***

Kylo Ren had anger issues. He had had to deal with them all of his life, knowing that sometimes he could go overboard. But, a lot of the times he justified what he did these days. When he had come to get Rey, he had been less than savory with the staff to make sure that they got to the station on time. That’s how one one of the ornate mirrors on the train ended up breaking, the glass shattering but no piece falling to the floor.

***

  
  


_ She was a runaway of everywhere she had been.  _ Maybe it was the brazeness of which he came onto her. The awkwardness of the smile. Or the sincerity of his compliments. But Rose felt herself falling for the man that sang her a song that made flowers bloom. So in spite of herself, she stayed. 

**

_ She was a runaway of everywhere she had been.  _ Maybe that was one of the things that made her so unattainable and fascinating to Kylo. Maybe that’s what made him want her more. Or maybe it was the way her skin glowed in the sunlight and her smile lit up any place she was in. Maybe it was the subtle terrifying yet beautiful nature of how she moved that made Kylo fall further. 

But he sang her a song that made her feel alive, and thus made flowers bloom. So in spite of herself, he stayed. Kylo would constantly try to prove himself to her after that. He would never be good enough for the maiden of spring and death. He would never be beautiful like her. He would never be loved like her, and yet here she was. 

He wanted her to love him so badly that he didn’t actually listen to what she wanted. At first it started out okay, everything was fine and although Demeter was mad and the mortals grieved for their beloved Persephone. Persephone herself loved Hades very much, and she would dance with him throughout the hallways. 

Everyone in the Underworld loved it when the King smiled, saying that it was an infectious thing that they had not had the privilege of seeing.

**

Rey loved seeing that smile too. He didn’t smile anymore though. 

Why didn’t he smile? 

Was she not enough?

She drank some more and then hid her flask in her suitcase. She could feel herself getting a little tipsy, but she was used to it. Kylo came back into the room and she smiled. “Dinner will be ready in twenty.” 

“Fantastic.” Some food that wasn’t a pomegranate would be great. Rey leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. “I think everything is starting to catch up with me.” She felt a blanket being laid over her. It was the most considerate that he had been in the past ten visits that she had had to Hadestown. 

“I’ll come back in when dinner’s ready.” Rey nodded. 

“Thank you.” 

**

Rey didn’t smile much anymore. And Kylo always wondered why. He thought that it was because she didn’t like the Underworld, and every time he tried to make sure that her visit wasn’t too bad. But he had a kingdom to run, he had riots to quell, he had walls to build. He had people to manage. He couldn’t always be worrying about such a thing. Rey smiled when she was up above. Kylo knew there was no changing the fact that she was an outdoor girl, and that there was nothing that he could do to change that. There was nothing he could change about that. 

“Hey,” He pressed his hand into Rey’s shoulder. “Dinner’s ready.” She nodded and got up, placing her blanket gently to the side. The first thing she noticed in the dining car was the broken mirror. 

“Oh what a shame,” She grimaced. “I loved that mirror.” 

“We can get a new one.” 

**

The first time that Persephone was on the train to Hadestown, she did her wedding makeup in front of that mirror. It was stupid to get so attached to possessions like that but Persephone loved every single thing she got in those first years. And that mirror was one of them. 

**

Rey already had a migraine. “No, that’s not necessary.” She said. This was going to be a long six months. She could already tell. 

“No, we can get a new one. A better one.” 

_ That wasn’t what she wanted.  _ She held her tongue though and sat down, ignoring what her husband had said. “What’s for dinner?” She asked. “I’m famished.” 


	4. oh, oh you gotta keep your head low

Rey already knew that there was something wrong between her and her husband. She waited every single trip to the Underworld for him to prove her wrong, prove that he still loved her and would listen to her. Turned out every single time that that was not the case, and Rey would feel like an idiot for thinking that something else would happen. 

When Rey went to the Underworld it was different, bright and hot and artificial. When Rey saw that there was change she grimaced, and Kylo didn’t know why, despite the fact that she told him. 

Because of course, he never listened. 

***

Rey got off the train but still wasn’t used to the blind lights, the Underworld had turned into a city of neon lights and smoke. The rhythmic chant of miners working went in tune to their footsteps as they walked down to the Underworld. Rey could hear people stop and whisper excitedly when she passed them, she turned to smile at them, and Kylo gave her a look. “I don’t know why you do that.” He said. “They won’t remember you by the next time you get down here.” 

“Just because they won’t remember me doesn’t mean I shouldn’t be nice to them,” She shot back. “You should try it some time, people like it when you’re nice to them.” After that little jab at him Rey learned to smile and not bring up her disgust for this place though. It would be longer for her if she had a fight with this man, it was like having the same conversation every single time. 

She wouldn’t bare the repetition anymore. 

They got to the main palace and Rey found her suitcase there waiting for her. Hux was right beside it. Rey didn’t think anything of the scowl he gave when he saw her, until he opened his mouth. “Sir, she smuggled alcohol in here. You can tell by the weight of her bag.” Rey didn’t even so much as blink. 

“What’s your obsession with trying to get my wife in trouble, General?” Kylo said. Rey smirked. The one thing that Rey knew for sure wasn’t going to happen was that he never checked her bag. At least he had enough trust in her to let her bring whatever she wanted into the Underworld. 

“Sir, what’s the point of having rules if the woman you shackle with you won’t follow them either.” 

“She wouldn’t do that, now take her suitcase to her roo—” 

“I’ll do that sweetheart, don’t want to upset the General.” She grabbed her suitcase and winked at him. That seemed to just make his blood boil worse, and Rey was enjoying it. She enjoyed the solace she had when she got to her separate room. Kylo used to frequent her bedroom nearly every single night. Now he didn’t have the time. 

*

On their wedding night Kylo took Rey back to her room, refusing to let her feet touch the ground. She rolled her eyes. “You are so pretentious,” She said as he laid her down on the bed. He smiled and giggled. 

“But you love it,” 

“I do,” She said, “but you know what I would love more?” 

“What?” 

“If you took off all your clothes and broke in this mattress with me.” She could see blush creep up his face for a second and fell even more in love with him. 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” 

***

Kylo didn’t notice that he didn’t see Rey for the rest of the day, or the next. He was busy. Listening to the dead’s complaints, saying that he would do something about it, and then having the dead who complained shoved deeper and deeper into the mines of the Underworld. Then he would have to go sort them into different jobs. There were more dead people coming. 

“Why’s there an influx?” He had asked Mitaka halfway through his day of sorting. 

“There’s been a storm, sir.” Mitaka answered. “Wiped out half of the people in Persephone’s town.” For a second, Kylo felt bad. He knew that Rey would be sad about the news, but he told Mitaka that he was going to keep that information to himself. That she wouldn’t have any other reason to be sad while she was here. 

Then he went about his day. He had no idea what Rey was up to. 

***

In the meantime, Rey walked the mines absentmindedly. She always did so, knowing that every single time her friends wouldn’t be there. Eventually she found one. A small brunette girl. Her name was Qi’Ra, but she didn’t know that. Rey tapped her on the shoulder before she could start mining more at the tunnel that was started. The girl was startled by the sudden break in routine and turned around. “Can I help you?” She asked. She looked slightly annoyed, but then again she was always slightly annoyed. 

“It’s Persephone,” The cloud over the girl’s eyes seemed to slowly lift when Rey said that, “I’m your friend, Qi’Ra.” 

“Qi’Ra?” 

“That’s your name,” Rey said pointedly, “remember.” 

“Oh,” Qi’Ra said, “that’s right. Wonder why that escaped my mind.” She turned to Rey and pulled her into a bear hug, and that’s when the others saw. 

“It’s Persephone!” 

“Persephone is here!” 

“She brought her suitcase,” No one ever seemed to remember her specifically, but there were always whispers about the stories of the Lady of Spring and her suitcase. Trying to bring a little bit of happiness from the living into the land of her dead. 

“Let’s get the party started, boys and girls.” She lead Qi’ra with her to the spot where they always started to party. She had enough liquor to last for nights and nights. They could stay here forever, but unfortunately if Rey stayed there her husband would come and ruin all of the fun that she had down here. The first night, she just passed out drinks, the second night was the first night that she began to spread out the contraband that they couldn’t get up above. It always lasted for months and months. 

They always said they would pay her back. Rey always told them that she didn’t want any money. Their smiles were enough payment to her. They were always grateful, and they would always forget. That made Rey cherish this one moment a little bit more. A party of people who didn’t even know her knew and listened to her better than her own husband who had known her for hundred of years did. 

She cherished them every day. 


End file.
